Beauty with a hidden beast
by Fantasy Gunner Lily
Summary: It was a peaceful night in Luigi's mansion until a certain diary entry will reveal a dark side of the Luigi's beloved Sarasaland princess. What's written in the diary? Click to find out! Fyi: bad at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and all rights belong to Nintendo. Enjoy the story3

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As night fell and the stars began to reveal themselves in the midnight blue sky. The two people that resided in Luigi's Mansion were peacefully enjoying the night view from the 3rd floor balcony. This particular night was quite chilly and it caused Daisy to shiver.

Luigi noticed Daisy shiver, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Thanks sweetie but maybe we should go inside and head to bed and avoid getting a cold" said Daisy.

"Alright Dais, I'll get the bath running for you" chipped Luigi happily. He'd do anything for his future wife and go the extra mile just to see her smile.

"Aww Luigi you don't have to do that for me, I can do it on..." Daisy couldn't finish the sentence because Luigi went their room and already turn on the faucet on the tub.

"Too late" answered the green plumber with a cheeky grin

"You're too much Weegee" responded the Sarasaland princess. She made her way to the bathroom, undressed and proceeded into the bath.

While Luigi waiting until his fiancée finished her bath, he sat on their bed. He heard paper crumble from underneath him and immediately stood up and saw that it was a book of some sort. Upon closer inspection, he concluded that it was a diary, notably Daisy's. He had no intention of reading it until the title of the entry caught his eye: "A shunned princess"

"What is this about..." Luigi cut his sentence short as he began to read the written passage

" _Dear diary,_

I usually don't write about my jealousy towards Princess Peach because she's my best friend and I wouldn't want to upset her but my jealousy finally boiled over and this is why I'm divulging my bitter feelings for her on here. Do most people like a pretty face than what's on the inside? Because that's what I feel the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom are so drawn to her. Though the citizens of Sarasaland also admire me but it's not to the degree that the toads show towards their monarch. And what's so special of the Mushroom kingdom? There is nothing diverse or unique about it and yet it's frequently visited than my country. In Sarasaland, there are four kingdoms [Birubuto, Easton, Chai and Muda] under my rule and yet it's still casted away by Peach's kingdom. I'm baffled and quite upset that I could never be like Peach but I have something/someone she doesn't have. I have the sweetest, caring, amazing and most importantly unique man that only I have. Luigi is the only one who loves me for who I am, as the: loud, brash, open and energetic princess that I am. Owning many companies and a cruiser may be nice, material things that can't make me happy the way Luigi does. And that's how I finally have something Peach doesn't."

Upon finishing reading the entry, Luigi closed the diary and smiled and thought about him and Mario and how both of them thought in the same exact manner. In that moment, Daisy came out of the bathroom in her orange nightgown.

"Sweetie? Why are you holding my diary" questioned the flower monarch with her arms crossed.

Luigi took a deep breath and began to explain "Well as I sat down on the bed waiting for you to finish your bath, I heard paper crumble from underneath me. I stood up and realized it was your diary, I was going to close it and not snoop around but the title of the recent entry caught my attention. I was drawn by what you wrote but at the same time surprised by its content…." he stopped, walked over to Daisy and hugged her. He understood her feelings well because he shares them but for his older brother. "It's okay Dais, I understand how you feel more than anyone and I'm very lucky to have found the prettiest flower in the entire galaxy" Having finished his words, Luigi placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Luigi's sweet words shocked Daisy very much but it also gave her the warm, soothing comfort she has longed for. The Sarasaland princess hugged her fiancée and also let a few tears fall because his comforting words hit her right in the heart. Luigi broke away from the hug to wipe away Daisy's tears from her countenance.

"Come on, let's go to sleep and dream about something happy, like our wedding for example?" Luigi commented with another cheeky grin on his face.

Daisy giggled because of his antics "Alright, I shall take your generous offer". Both of them walked over to the king sized bed. "Sweetie, aren't you going to bathe?" the flower monarch posed the question.

"Hmm?, Oh I already bathed" the green clad plumber answered.

"When?"

"Right after dinner when you were picking up everything and putting it away."

"Oh, well you better change then" a sudden smirk appeared on her face.

"What's with the disturbing smirk?" questioned a worried Luigi.

"Its nothing" answered the princess while reaching for the table lamp.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH…" as if they were taking turns, Luigi's sentence was cut short when the light was turned off.

Daisy's laughter echoed throughout the bedroom as she could be heard saying "Try getting dressed now Weegee…"

At Daisy's request, Luigi began to undress and redress himself in the dark. His struggle could be heard by Luigi bumping into the bed and nightstand combined with Daisy's laughter.

"I'm gonna turn on the lamp in 5...4...3...2...1". Daisy reached over to the lamp's cord and pulled it and illuminated the entire room with light. Finally Luigi's figure could be seen and to one's surprise, he was correctly dressed despite it being completely dark.

"I hope you had your fun" said Luigi to his mischievous fiancée while also getting into bed and laying next to her.

"I did" replied the monarch happily also laying next to him, wrapping her arms around him and close to his body. Luigi did the same action as her.

After the slight delay, both of them closed their eyes and drifted off to dreamland and began dreaming about the happiest day of their lives.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I hope you enjoyed the story, please review and tell me if i misspelled anything so I

can go back and fix it later

Much love, Lily


End file.
